We will explore the relationship of several inflammatory products with the diagnosis of necrotizing enterocolitis. Further, we will measure epidermal growth factor levels concomitantly with the panel of cell markers to examine a relationship between a product of healing (EGF) and the levels of inflammatory products which may be involved in the pathogenesis of NEC.